This is a request to purchase a high resolution, high mass accuracy tandem mass spectrometry system for proteomics analyses. The mass spectrometer will be equipped with a nanoflow liquid chromatography system and chip based electrospray interface. The instrument will be installed in the existing City of Hope Mass Spectrometry and Proteomics Facility directed by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Terry Lee. The instrument will be used by members of the City of Hope Cancer Center to assist in a number of research projects related to cancer and other diseases. Currently there is one high performance mass spectrometer system within the Facility that is capable of analyzing complex proteomic samples. That system is unable to meet the demand and an additional system will provide the analytical support needed. Additionally, the new system has performance characteristics that are superior to the existing instrumentation particularly with respect to quantitative proteomics analyses. The new system will greatly benefit a number of existing and future research projects. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Mass Spectrometry is an indispensable tool for the characterization of molecules that are the functional units of all biological processes. The requested Q-TOF mass spectrometer provides the capability to identify hundreds of protein components in a single analysis. This instrument will greatly assist City of Hope researchers in their efforts to better methods of diagnosing and treating major diseases such as cancer and diabetes.